


One Of Us Now

by PumpkinMaryam



Series: A New Timeline [3]
Category: Back to the Future (Cartoon), Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: 1985, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, God Dammit Marty, Half-Siblings, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Teen Romance, better biological parent, bickering siblings, deloreans, really good stepmom, science dad, so much exposition, terrible adoptive parents, the 1890s, too many tags, weekend in the 1800s, weird half brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinMaryam/pseuds/PumpkinMaryam
Summary: Rin is having difficulties getting used to her new family, especially since her idol is her father, and he invented a time machine. She spends a weekend in the 1890s with her father, step mother, and half-brothers, and Marty, and some things happen. When Rin returns to school, she still has anxieties to deal with.





	1. A Whole New Family

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I wrote all of this immediately after finished Moving Onwards, and I felt I should post it cause rarely am I ever on this much of a roll. Hopefully I can get myself to work quickly on this, so the updates aren't too far spaced apart.
> 
> Anyways, I'm going to try and make sure I have long updates when I do update.
> 
> I made it 228 over my minimum quota of 1000 words. I will raise my quota for next chapter, and so on. I want to get used to writing long chapters.

One of Us Now

##  Chapter One: A Whole New Family

“Are you ready, Rinata?” Doc asked his daughter as they sat in the DeLorean, Doc setting the time circuits.

“I-I think….” she said, nervously, hugging her sheepdog plushy to her chest. 

“If you aren’t we can just wait until you are. This  _ is  _ a time machine, after all.” he said.

“N-no, it’d be better to get it over with. I-I don’t want my new family to think I’m a flake.” she frowned at her father. She wasn’t used to Doc quite yet, and she found it hard to believe her scientific idol truly was her father.

“It’s okay Rinata, you aren’t a flake to me.” he ruffled her hair.

She smiled slightly. “I’m ready to go, dad.” 

“Alright.” He drove out of the driveway, then hit the gas until they were at 88 mph. Then Doc hid the Delorean, and found his horses, which he’d left there.

“Have these horses been here the whole time??” she asked, with a tone of concern.

“Don’t worry, for them it’s only been about five or ten minutes.” he said. He helped her onto the horse, and they rode to Doc and Clara’s home.

Clara ran out. “Emmett, you’ve returned!” she smiled and hugged Doc. Doc kissed her cheek.

Rin fell off the horse.

Clara gasped. Doc cringed and went over to Rin. She was knocked out.

Not exactly Doc’s ideal meeting for his daughter and his wife and sons.

~u~

Rin woke up and groaned. “Ugh, mother I had a weird dream. My dad was my scientist idol, and he built a time machine and we went back to the 1890s and I fell off a horse…”

“Don’t worry, your father is coming back to the room.” said Clara, putting a cold, wet wash cloth on Rin’s forehead.

“Kimiko!” Doc was so panicked, he used her birth name “Are you alright?”

Rin’s eyes widened. “W-wait...okay...so I’m not dreaming…I really am in the 1890s…” Rin couldn’t process this however and started crying.

Clara and Doc both frowned. 

“Shh, it’s okay Rinata.” Doc hugged her and started humming the lullaby to her and stroked her hair.

“I don’t understand anything that’s happening!” she cried. 

“Shh, it’s okay...do you want to meet your brothers now?”

“O-Okay…” she said anxiously.

Doc left the room, then came back with two boys.

One looked about a year or so younger than Rin, with hair very similar to hers in texture and color, however it was done in a very fancy and proper hairstyle, he was wearing a yellow shirt, with red suspenders, and grey pants. He was reading, and not even paying attention to Rin, who could even be considered his “doppleganger” of sorts, as the resemblance between the two of them was...very noticeable. He even had the same shaped eyes as her, which confused her, since she could tell Clara was white, and clearly, Clara had to be his mother, right? 

Afterall, Doc had told her that her mother had died giving birth to her.

“This is Jules” Doc said, pointing to the boy.

The other boy was short, and had very fluffy, unruly blonde hair. He had a button nose, and huge blue eyes. He had a raccoon cap, as well as baggy clothes that must have been hand-me downs from the older boy, as they didn’t even seem like clothes this boy would wear.

He seemed to be staring at Rin with slight annoyance, almost like he didn’t like her.

“And this is Verne.” Doc introduced him.

“Dad, you better not make me wear her clothes when I grow out of Jules’s!”

“Don’t worry Vernie, I’ll get your clothes of your own when we get to 1985.” Doc assured him. 

“Good, cause I don’t want to wear Jules’s loser clothes!!!” Verne said.

Verne however, never stopped glaring at Rin.

Rin felt anxious, and hid under the blanket.

“Jules, greet your sister.”

“Salutations new sibling” he said, not even looking up from his book.

“Son, please try to make eye contact, I know it’s hard, but she came almost 100 years to meet you.”

Jules looked up from his book for a second, then looked back at it.

Rin felt even more anxious.

Doc frowned. “Don’t worry Rinata, I’ll go get someone who will help you feel less anxious.” said Doc, leaving the room.

Minutes later he showed up with Marty.

“Hey Rin.” said Marty.

Rin slightly blushed a bit, because she thought about how she’d accidentally kissed him the previous day. She tried to calm down and seem normal, which she utterly failed at.

Marty slightly blushed too.

He would have been lying to say he didn’t kinda enjoy their kiss, but he felt terrible because he was faithful to Jennifer, and he felt he broke Jennifer’s trust. He wanted to come clean about the accidental kiss, but he was scared, because what if Jennifer broke up with him, then he’d ruin Doc’s life because Clara would be dead, and Jules and Verne wouldn’t exist.

Marty, despite caring about Doc so much, since they were best friends, didn’t want to be dishonest to Jennifer.

Especially, since Marty was really starting to like Rin, but he didn’t want it to get out of hand, because if there’s one thing Marty McFly was not, he was not a cheater. 

He just wished he could have the best of both worlds.

Rin was so smart, and despite her assholish exterior, she was actually really nice. He’d grown fond of her over the span of a week, but he wouldn’t have wanted to admit it.

Marty just decided maybe he just shouldn’t think about it too much.

Rin was overwhelmed by the fact that Marty had just stared at her for 5 whole minutes. Doc and Clara, and Jules and Verne, had all left the room.

“Um...Marty? Are you okay?”

“Right, right, heavy” he said.

Rin was awfully confused. “What’s heavy?”

“Oh, nothing, sorry.”

“Okay...Marty…” she kinda cringed. She got out of bed and went to the living area, and Marty awkwardly followed.

Rin sat down on the couch and sighed a little. 

Verne was knocking over blocks as Jules was putting them up.

“Stop knocking down my towers, insipid sibling!!”

“You two are playing blocks?” Rin seemed confused. Both of them seemed too old to be interested in those kinds of toys.

“Well it’s not like we have anything else to do!” Verne said, chucking a block at her.

It hit Rin square in the face and gave her a nose bleed. She frowned.

She rubbed her nose with the sleeve of her dress--she still hadn’t changed out of her 1985 clothing.

“Well…” she frowned. Then she stood up and left the room and went to the kitchen where Doc and Clara were.

Doc was drinking a cup of coffee.

“Something wrong, Rinnie?”Doc asked.

“M-My siblings hate me…” she said rubbing her arm. Her nose was still bleeding.

Doc frowned and stood up, and wiped her bloody nose with his handkerchief. “It’s okay. They’re not used to you yet, but don’t worry, I know neither of them could hate you, you’re their sister.” He stroked her hair.

“You really think so?” she smiled slightly

“Of course! I know so.” He kissed his daughter’s forehead.

“I love you dad.” she hugged.


	2. What a Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin tries to adjust to her new family, but there's some issues, and her and Verne aren't exactly seeing eye to eye. Rin and Marty have to deal with their feelings for one another that are starting to bloom, but Rin doesn't want to mess up what Marty and Jennifer already have (if only the poor girl knew about polyamory!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished chapter 2, I was having trouble with it, but I finally got it done!!!  
> Unfortunately, I'm a bit under my quota of 1500 words (short by less than 200)  
> but I'll try to make it up by making my next chapter quota 1700 words.

Rin woke up in the morning the following day, and sat up, rubbing her eyes, and grabbing her glasses. She yawned, and got out of bed, and went to the living room, in her night gown, as Clara hadn’t given her period accurate clothing yet.

Rin sat on Verne on accident.

“HEY” he whined. “Get your big fat bubble butt off of me!”

“Vernie, don’t call your sister fat!” said Doc.

“I do what I want pop!” said Verne, squeezing out from under Rin, and leaving the room.

Rin frowned. “Why does he hate me?” she whined.

Doc frowned. “I’m sure he doesn’t Rinnie, everything is okay, okay?” he assured her. He stroked her hair. “I promise you.” he hugged.

“Thanks dad, but you don’t have to lie to me.” she frowned. She left the room.

Doc frowned and watched as she left the room.

Rin found Clara. “Hey mo--Clara, are my clothes ready yet?”

“Yes, dear” said Clara, pulling out a pinkish-purple dress for Rin to wear.

Clara helped Rin into the dress, and helped her put up her hair in a period accurate way. Clara also handed her period accurate glasses.

“I can barely see out of these” she frowned.

“Yes, I have heard that optical assistance technology is not as good in this historical era” said a nerdy voice.

“Hello Jules.” said Rin

“Salutations, my supplementary sibling of the female sex.” he replied.

Rin cringed at that. “Um…so…” she wobbled carefully into the living room area and sat down. “What do we do around here?” she tilted her head.

“Well...My favorite liveliness is watching a binder made of clay, silica and silicates, diatomaceous silica, calcium carbonate, talc, and zinc oxide dessicate on a flat surface.”

“...so paint drying on a wall???” Rin looked at him strangely. She could already tell he must have been compensating for something.

“In layman’s terms....yes.” said Jules , twiddling his thumbs.

Rin sighed, because it was going to be a long weekend.

Marty came into the room wearing the cowboy outfit.

“Well hello there little lady” he tipped his hat.

“You’re short too ya know.” she said.

Marty’s ego deflated. “N-no I was joking…” he said “I meant little as in...uh...I don’t know, I’ve heard cowboys say it in movies.” he shrugged.

“Oh....sorry I missed it.” she shrugged and stood up. She left the room. She was sighing a bit. She pushed a strand of hair out of her face. She looked in the mirror. It was blurry because her glasses were terrible.

“Rinnie.” Doc rested a hand on his daughter’s shoulder.

“Yes dad?”

“I talked to Verne, he’ll apologize to you, okay? Now come on, I’ll bring you to him.”

“O-okay dad”

Doc walked Rin over to Verne, his hand still gently on her shoulder.

Verne appeared as a blurry blob to Rin.

“Verne, do you have something to say to your sister?” Doc said firmly.

“I'm sorry.” Verne said, apologetically.

“It's okay” Rin replied quietly.

“Vernie, you have to get used to her, she is your sister after all” said Doc, picking up Verne, and ruffling his hair.

“Dad I'm twelve! I'm too old to be picked up!” Said Verne, unaware of how smol he really was.

“Sorry son” Doc set him down, and Verne ran off.

Rin left the room as well, and nearly tripped over the leg of a table, throwing herself into Marty's arms, all by chance.

“Rin, I know you like me but you don't have throw yourself at me” he teased with a smirk.

“Don't flatter yourself McFly,” She teased back. “I fall on everyone.” She slightly smirked.

Marty snickered. “But seriously...are you okay?” He stopped joking.

“I-I don't know. This weekend has been a mess.” She sighed.

Marty frowned. “Yeah...kinda reminds me of my family before I went back to 1955….well, not that much, you're a lot less dysfunctional, but still very much a mess.” He said.

Rin sat down and rested her face in her hands. “This is just so...I don't know, weird I guess...I mean I have my whole life as i know it turn out to be wrong, and I'm thrown into time travel too! I can't understand any of this…” She frowned.

Marty sat next to her. “Well, you know, Doc is very...unpredictable. I mean I would have never guessed he had a daughter. I knew about Jules and Verne but...and I can relate to your sentiment of being thrown into time travel, that's how it was for me…I've been almost stranded three times!” Marty said. “…and I doubt that those times will be the last…”

Rin slightly snickered, but then sighed again. “Life is fucking weird.” She sighed more.

Marty reassured her. “Don't worry about it Rin” he hugged her. “I'm here for you.” He ran his fingers through her hair playfully, it was soft and fluffy, much like Doc’s hair.

Rin clung to him. “I-I’m sorry that I kissed you that one time.”

“Rin, it’s okay…”

“I feel terrible...I feel worse cause...I really liked it…”

“I...liked it too…” he said awkwardly. “But...Jennifer…” he said, not sure how to handle this situation.

“Sorry…” she frowned.

He stroked her cheek. “There’s nothing to be sorry about.” he said.

“But you and Jennifer are perfect together! Dad even told me about how you and her are married and have 2 kids!” she frowned.

“Yeah but...I’ll be honest...sometimes it feels like she only stays with me because she feels like she has to….” he frowned.

Rin frowned too. She snuggled close to him. He continued stroking her hair.

“If I was your girlfriend, I wouldn’t feel forced to stay with you.” she said. Then she realized what that sounded like. “H-hypothetically of course…”

“It’s okay Rin, I know what you mean.” he touched her cheek again.

She blushed. He leaned in and kissed her on the other cheek.

She leaned on him.

“Love birds!!” Verne teased them.

Rin shrank in embarrassment. “W-we’re not dating…” she frowned.

“Why not? Is Marty--” Verne made chicken noises.

“That doesn’t affect me anymore, kiddo.” he ruffled Verne’s hair.

Rin stood up. “Y-yeah...we’re not together…and not cause he’s a flightless avian.” she said, brushing herself off a little bit.

“Lie all you want we all know you’re in love with Marty!” Verne stuck his tongue out.

Rin just awkwardly shuffled out of the room.

She sat in her room, and sighed.

“Greetings sibling.” Jules came in.

“Hello Jules.” she sighed.

“I would like to apologize on behalf of Verne. I heard his immature taunting and I think it was wrong.”

“Thanks Jules.”

“I for one, welcome you to our familial unit.”

“Thank you Jules.” she said

“Now I will head back to my room post-haste.” he left the room.

Rin sighed again. She laid down in her clothes and dozed off. She clung to a pillow, wishing it was Marty.

~u~

The next morning Rin woke up, still in her clothes, and stretched. She felt around the bed for her glasses and put them back on. She stretched out more. She stood up and went to the kitchen again. She sat down--making sure she didn’t sit on Verne this time, and ate her breakfast. Marty sat down next to her.

“Rin I’m sorry about yesterday.” he took her hand.

She blushed. “It’s okay Marty.” she looked away from him.

“I thought about it a bit and…” he said

Rin took a sip of her orange juice.

“I’m in love with you Rin!”

Rin choked on her orange juice. “Are you fucking crazy Marty?!”

“What?” he frowned

“We’ve known each other a week! This is too sudden...I like you but...Jennifer! I don’t want to fuck up the timeline!”

Marty frowned. “I thought…”

“Marty, our kiss was great and all but...come on man, get it together! You and Jennifer were made for each other!” Rin told Marty off.

Marty frowned. “Oh...You’re right…” he looked down at the bowl of oatmeal in front of him.

Rin sighed and set down the now empty glass, and stood up and left the room.

Marty stared. He felt like he’d completely fucked up. Which, to be fair, he did. 


End file.
